nabiki's amazon way
by squall seawave
Summary: nabiki is dying ranma uses magic to heal her the now they reincarnated in shampoo's daugther and ukyo's son
1. prologue

Disclaimer I don't own Ranma ½ he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi so don't sue me I only write for fun  
  
Author notes part 1: A rather big rewrite of the prologue I think the grammar is better but still is not perfect so I hope you'll bepatient, Now thank you for your reviews I think is helping me a lot with my english even if I still need help with the grammar I hope soon I can correct those mistakes The author notes were divided because the second part contains spoilers  
  
Nabiki's amazon way  
  
The Tendo household was distressed, she was very sick and the doctors couldn't save her, Ranma grabbed the man "what do you mean you cannot save her" Ranma asked with a voice full of sorrow.  
  
The doctor was a bit scared Nerima was a center of chaos and martial artist and if he believe the stories this young man could kill him if he wasn't careful he swallowed "sorry I cant do nothing her sickness is too advanced now her only hope is a miracle" the doctor said with dread.  
  
Ranma sat angry "why I can't save her" he thought angrily he was a powerful martial artist but he was powerless against a stupid sickness maybe she wasn't his favorite person but she still was like a friend, he was going to save her.  
  
Ranma watched the reactions of the rest of the family Soun was wailing like a big baby and his father trying to comfort him Akane, was in rage like always but fortunately it wasn't directed at him and Kasumi was with a sad smile trying to hide the fact that she internally was broken.  
  
Later Ranma was looking for in every shop in the street he always was a bit uneasy about magic but a life was worth of the sacrifice then suddenly something caught his attention a mirror that was reflecting his female form. "ah you have good taste" the vendor said with a smile.  
  
Ranma was surprised that someone sneaked on him, the fact that happosai, dr. tofu and Cologne can do that was conveniently forgotten "yeah , yeah I was looking for some magical junk, something that can cure people" mumbled Ranma with disgust.  
  
The vendor arched an eyebrow "well you are looking the mirror of ydnadllebdluksdru the legend says that it can cure any disease and curse" the vendor said.  
  
"how much is going to cost me?" Ranma said with anxiety he only had 1000 yens and that mirror should be a very valuable item.  
  
"only 500 yens, is a good deal, don you think so?" the vendor replied  
  
"WHAT? No exactly the same money that I have or something like that" Ranma said  
  
"I think you read a lot of mangas" the vendor replied.  
  
Ranma went to his room still wondering how the mirror works, the mirror still reflects his female form "I can save her" Onna-Ranma said  
  
"what is the catch" Ranma said  
  
"an smart one indeed, don't worry there isn't a catch I even cure your curse talk about this with her and when you are ready broke the mirror" Onna Ranma explained  
  
some time later  
  
"I don't know, there is something fishy with this cure" Ranma said  
  
"I think I'll take the risk there is not another option" Nabiki replied weakly she wasn't too eager to that but that was her last hope.  
  
Ranma broke the mirror and Onna-Ranma appeared "are you ready?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"I think so" Ranma replied still unsure if this was a good idea. Then they disappeared  
  
Shampoo was happy this was a powerful potion capable of ensnare any man and she saw Ranma walking right to the Nekohanten "airen come to see Shampoo" Shampoo said sweetly while he get an amazon hug.  
  
"get off " he protested while he tried to escape from the passionate amazon embrace  
  
suddenly Shampoo drooped her embrace "Shampoo glad you come to Nekohanten, Shampoo will cook some ramen to Ranma " she said and began to prepare the ramen "Shampoo only need to add this potion and." she thought and then she served the food to Ranma.  
  
Apparently he was hungry so he forgot to check if the food has something like a potion or poison or something similar when he finished he seems to be dizzy, Shampoo was excited, then they went to her bedroom "ah young love, if only I were 300 hundred years younger" Cologne sighed while she was hearing what happened in Shampoo's room.  
  
Later he woke up embraced by Shampoo, a very naked Shampoo "no no no" he whispered like a mantra he quickly got dressed he still was a bit dizzy, but he wanted to run, his escape was cut by Cologne.  
  
Cologne was surprised "how is possible this potion at least should last at least two years" she thought "why are escaping of your wife son-in-law?" Cologne asked.  
  
"I'm not Ranma" was his reply Cologne arched an eyebrow, that was unexpected, her thoughts were interrupted "look " he said while pouring hot water over his head then Cologne almost fainted because that Ranma become Nabiki Tendo.  
  
"How is possible?" Cologne asked  
  
"well as you know, I was sick" Nabiki began "and Ranma found a cure but the problem is that the cure made a connection between us, we need to find a permanent cure or we'll die that's why I came for advice" she explained  
  
Cologne sighed "as always another plan wasted and I cannot force the marriage or son-in-law will die" she thought "I cannot think in any cure to your condition" she finally said  
  
"I actually didn't expect any, but I wanted to take every chance before we'll go to that place, the person who bind us said its name is the spring of no return, and that name don't inspire me a lot of confidence" Nabiki said with a shudder  
  
"I want to ask you a favor please don't mention my little adventure with Shampoo to anybody" Nabiki requested "its only I don't want to anybody to know that I lost my virginity to a girl" she said  
  
BONK(Nabiki was hit by a wooden staff by Cologne) "do you think I am a fool" Cologne exclaimed "of course I will no do that Shampoo is already too dishonored, so go and be sure that both of you are cured " Cologne said 'and be sure to broke that binding' she mentally added then Nabiki left  
  
Nabiki enter in an alley and took the form of Onna-Ranma "few that was easy" she whispered "although to fool the old woman was difficult" she thought then she vanished  
  
Meanwhile in Ucchan's  
  
" That was wonderful Ranchan" Ukyo said slightly disoriented, she at last had her way with Ranma even if was a little forced "so now you'll go to that spring" she asked  
  
"yeah I expect to return soon" Ranma replied with a shrug  
  
" I don't know but that name don't inspire a lot of confidence" she said  
  
"I know you said before and that's why I agreed to sleep with you in first place but don't worry, who I am? He said smiling  
  
"Ranma Saotome" she replied  
  
"and.?" he asked  
  
"he never loses" she completed  
  
"good bye Ucchan I will miss you but I will return I promise" he said waving his hand at his best friend.  
  
He turned around a corner and become Onna-Ranma "time to see the others" she said and vanished in thin air  
  
At the same time in the Tendo dojo  
  
"I already told you its her only chance" Ranma exclaimed  
  
"Then why she isn't here" Akane replied mallet in hand  
  
"She went to the Nekohanten, maybe the old ghoul can cure both of us and then we don't need to go to that spring" he replied  
  
"It was very irresponsible of you to try a magical mean to cure her," she screamed  
  
"It was her last chance you uncute tomboy" he replied "besides is not the end of the world we'll be back before you know" he said  
  
"You better don't think anything pervert with my sister" she said  
  
Then the phone rang "Ranma here" Ranma said "no way," he exclaimed "ok I'll be ready don't worry" he said and cut the phone call.  
  
"Who was in the phone?" Akane said with a red aura and mallet in hand  
  
"It was your sister we'll need to go now "he replied and Akane dropped her weapon  
  
"See ya" he said while jumping the wall and began to roofhopping  
  
Later in an unknown park  
  
"Good to see you how the mission went?"Onna-Ranma#1 asked "Fine Shampoo thought I was Ranma and the old ghoul thought I was Nabiki in Ranma's body thanks for the warning about the potions" Onna-Ranma#2 replied "Shampoo has the baby with Nabiki's soul my mission was complete".  
  
"My mission was easy, Ukyo was easier to manipulate than Shampoo now she has the baby with Ranma's soul" Onna-Ranma #3 said "and you?"  
  
"Mission complete I only ensured that Akane don't get jealous about the others and probably they thought each other are lying I also ensured that Akane meet a nice fellow to marry him and forget about Ranma" Onna-Ranma#1 said  
  
"Don't you think we were a bit manipulative?, we could asked them about this" Onna-Ranma#2 asked with a nod of Onna-Ranma#3  
  
"and cut our fun, I don't think so, besides is for the best" Onna-Ranma#1 said  
  
"agreed, then is settled, they will regain their memories at the age we accorded" they said and the three redheads vanished in thin air.  
  
Author notes part 2:  
  
So I finished a remake of the chapter, added how Shampoo and Ukyo got pregnant also added a bit of Akane's reactions I think I should be more careful in the future I let a lot of slips in the teaser, added the name of the mirror also changed the situation with the mirror so I think its finished 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 2  
  
Six years later  
  
"what a weird dream" Nabiki thought with a shrug, then she noticed something, she was not longer in her room but at the same time she was "what the hell?, where is Ranma?" she thought.  
  
"Pur fum is time for your training" a voice called that was a voice that Nabiki knew but who is perfume?, and why she was in Joketsuzoku?  
  
"coming mom" she replied by reflex "mom?, where the hell that come from?, my mother died a long time ago" she wondered then she saw her reflection in a wall mirror she was surprised she looked like herself when she was six years old, but she had now purple hair not being prepared for that she fainted.  
  
Some time later she woke in a hut she barely was conscious but she heard the voices of several women near herself.  
  
"Po Khon are you sure she is all right " Shampoo said  
  
"I am sure, she only fainted" Po Khon replied  
  
"good, but I think she need to rest a bit, today is the day she is going to train with great grandmother" Shampoo happily added  
  
"what is happening? and why I can understand chinese?" Nabiki thought "because I am an amazon" she thought "what the hell happened to me?" she mentally screamed she remembers some things, she remembers well how Ranma came to her life, how she pushed her sister with him, how she took advantage of him she blushed at those thoughts while remembering how he tried to cure her and then it sank "the cure, I can't believe it, Ranma was right, I'll never trust in magical objects again".  
  
But also she remembered how Shampoo, her mother?, was the new matriarch, and how she trained her in the basics even when she still was learning to walk "no surprise why she was better than Akane and Ukyo put together" she thought and then "oh, oh, today is that day, grandmother is going to teach me the advanced moves" she thought but she wasn't sure how she knew.  
  
"Xiam pu is time, soon she is going to learn the bakutsai tenketsu" Cologne said  
  
"great grandmother don't you think it's a bit early to get her such training" Shampoo replied she knew her grand mother was going to teach her the advanced moves but to do that training to such young age was something that Genma could do  
  
"yes Xiam pu, Pear is training Sel eri and I don't want that bitch as an in- law" Cologne commented. "yeah I know, but what can she do the poor kid isn't a good fighter" Shampoo replied  
  
"don't be a fool, maybe you are a bit wiser than before, but don't let the pride blind you, maybe Pur fum had more natural talent but Pear had the advantage of being one of the best warrior of her generation and she knows more special techniques than you" cologne said  
  
"yeah great grandmother but still I am a bit worried" Shampoo finally accepted  
  
some time later  
  
"ok I am here with my loving grandmother and she apparently it's enjoying this" Nabiki thought while she crashed with a rock.  
  
"again, concentrate it, you need to focus" Cologne scolded her, but internally she grew to love her great great granddaughter, she was part of her family and she let her even be called grandmother, but now she was her sensei and she needed to learn this moves at a young age, because she was planning in give her the best training in the amazon history.  
  
"this is inhuman, I hope I can survive this" Nabiki thought while her view of Ryoga and Ranma raised considerably, "I must survive grandmother would be disappointed if I don't " she though.  
  
Meanwhile in Juuban  
  
"good morning you lazy boy" a sugary voice woke up Ranma , he recognized it immediately that was the voice of Ucchan  
  
" ah mom it's too early" Ranma thought fell asleep again then it sank "mom where the hell that come?, my mom is mom" Ranma jumped at the realization and when he saw Ukyo he paled.  
  
She was older, probably in her mid twenty , but she still had her beauty, she had her battle spatula but the worst part is that he considered her his mother.  
  
"are you ok sugar" Ukyo asked the concern was evident in her voice "you sure are acting weird today" she added  
  
"nope I'm fine mom only a bit sleepy" Ranma replied, he decided to play along for the time "better to check something" he mentally added thinking in his curse and he went to the bathroom without noticing that he shouldn't know where the bathroom was.  
  
Fortunately for him it seems that his curse was gone for good, he was dancing in joy when he was caught by Ukyo who was really confused by that outburst.  
  
Back in Joketsuzoku  
  
"Pur fum it's time to take the magic lessons" cologne called her granddaughter  
  
"I'm not going and that is definitive" Nabiki thought she didn't mind the martial arts even studying the amazon laws was interesting but magic was the dullest thing in her point of view.  
  
Cologne wasn't a fool so she feel the small amount of ki and dragged an unwilling child to the lesson of the day.  
  
Back to Juuban  
  
"Ranma it's time to learn to cook okonomiyaki" Ukyo began "every Kuonji learn how to cook at eight years old but I think you are skilled enough to learn now"  
  
"ah mom" Ranma complained he was a warrior not a cook and he didn't like the idea of use a spatula for a weapon "I must do it?" he asked.  
  
"of course, normally this would be taught by your father but." she trailed off in a whisper it seemed that she missed him too much Ranma felt saddened by this.  
  
"I wonder who my father was? Maybe I can look for him and make mom happy again" Ranma thought and then he felt uncertain "oh no I began to consider her more a mom than a friend" he thought afterward.  
  
Back in Joketsuzoku  
  
Pear was teaching her grandson how to fight, it was a very unlikely move in an amazon, normally they stop with the males at normal training maybe one or two secret techniques to the wife hunt but she knew that he was her only descendant and if he marries a lesser women her family would became poor, she wasn't a commoner but she also didn't have any relative in the council she was in the middle so she was ensuring the rise in status of her family.  
  
Sel ery broke a rock with an advanced bakutsai tenketsu, he was excited sure Pur fum was a great warrior and probably he would surpass her, that never had happened in all amazon history, that was almost a rule a male cannot surpass a female the female always lose willingly only a time, that rule was broken but he wasn't half female so they didn't think that he was a man(they thought that he was destined to be female in the beginning).  
  
Author notes: Another chapter done it's mostly the childhood of Ranma and Nabiki and featuring two new characters pear is a woman that will do anything to get her goals Sel eri would be popular with girls? or maybe another mousse? only the time will decide I think its better done but still if somebody would like to became my pre reader I would thank him a lot, see ya 


	3. chapter 2

Author notes : well another chapter without prereader ok my English isn't good but I am improving I wrote this chapter some time ago so it must be bad

Also I'll answer my reviews

Grokill thank you when I revised the first version I think you are right I am still learning to write an was a big honor to get a review from you also you help me to improve a lot I used to write short chapters and the – talking- method I changed that

SpikeyKun also thanks I know my grammar isn't shining but consider that English is my second language and I am still learning but still I read your advice

Mz-Kitty-Kat another personality of the Ranma/Nabiki match ups really I loved your stories and is a honor that you read this one maybe you could contact me I have a few ideas and maybe we can work a fic between us

To the rest of the reviewers thank you I read all my reviews and I slowly improve

so on the story

Chapter 3

Teen years later Juuban

Ranma was a great cook now his okonomiyaki was in par with the old Ucchan and now he was a master of okonomiyaki martial arts and anything goes even if Ukyo didn't know how he learned anything goes.

Ukyo was proud of her son, his abilities were far beyond her hopes and he continued to improve he even was capable of a ki blast, but with his father that was logical, although he could love more to make okonomiyaki , at least Ucchan's was generating a lot of income.

Sometimes Ukyo wondered if Ranma was alive but she hadn't heard of him in a long time but he promised to return one day, Ukyo haven't said nothing to little Ranma he was too young and she surely despised his grandfather although she wanted her boy to grow healthy she didn't want little Ranma to be tainted by the fat panda

One day Ukyo received a letter her eyes grew big as saucers "son, pack your things we are moving" Ukyo said and dragged an unhappy Ranma to the airport "the bimbo kidnapped Ranma I am sure of this" she thought while buying the tickets "wait a moment Ranma your cute fiancee will come for you" she mentally added

Meanwhile in Joketsuzoku the annual tournament was taking place and Nabiki aka Pur fum was having lots of troubles mainly because she didn't like to fight physically, usually she prefer an approach more intellectual but now that wasn't going to happen because the law states that every maiden must enter the tournament unless the maiden is crippled or dead.

she didn't like the laws but she now understand some of them like the law abut dunking someone on purpose in jusenkyo (only elders have that privilege and still half of the council must approve) that was barbaric a little girl life was screwed up some time ago because a dumb amazon submerged her little girl in the spring of drowned fish (how can a fish drown was something that Nabiki wondered) the girl now was resting in a tank believing that she is a fish and the mother was condemned to spend the rest of her life locked in the ring of her mother. Nabiki shuddered now understanding why Shampoo was so keen in get Ranma

but that wasn't her worst problem at least her grandmother gave her a temporally solution and in this tournament she only have to worry about the fight. she could beat her opponents without effort she had lots of techniques and with the bakutsai tenketsu training that she had, few amazons were capable of break her defenses.

There was the last fight Kyra, everybody thought she was in the way to become a mage, her grandmother elder Tou well trained her well, a mage could beat the best fighter if she was careful "good luck Pur fum" Kyra said, Kyra really liked her, Pur fum didn't tease her because she was weaker physically, and she was one of her few friends, Kyra felt grateful for that but that don't mean that she was going to thrown the fight.

Nabiki began with a charge and Kyra dodged her velocity was really awesome even at amaguriken speed Nabiki couldn't hit her, Kyra was well versed in fighting opponents faster and stronger than her but even if Kira's magical aura was bigger than Nabiki's still she couldn't drop her guard because she needed all the concentration to got the right moves

Just when Kyra was about to attack suddenly a cry resounding in the nearest wall, Nabiki recognized it although the battle cry was a bit off coming from Ukyo unfortunately that distraction made Kyra sloppy enough to fall of the challenge log Nabiki didn't noticed that she was the new champion all her senses were in the voice

"Shampoo prepare to die" Ukyo said with anger "how could you steal Ran-chan" she added when began to throw mini spatulas Shampoo dodged all the mini spatulas. Shampoo was not the immature fighter that she was once, now she was the youngest matriarch and her skills improved a lot in the years.

Ranma recognized were they were heading and tried to discourage his new mother to run but when she hired the jusenkyo guide he knew that she was serious "I wonder how can she still love my past self when she got another guy" he thought when Ukyo went to the battle he knew that was going to cause troubles he needed to look for a way to escape.

Unfortunately he didn't knew anything that could save them short of interrupting the fight and Ranma knew that Ukyo and Shampoo wouldn't give up unless something big happen then he spotted something, she was familiar so he approached her "hello Nabiki " he greeted.

"Ranma what are you doing here" Nabiki asked, she was surprised Ranma was here and he looked exactly like sixteen years

"I could ask you the same question" he replied "good to see you I never thought the mirror would do this to us" he said suddenly they were approached by Kyra

"hey Pur Fum this guy is bothering you" she asked in chinese because she saw him with the crazy woman who attacked the matriarch

Ranma could be clueless and don't have the barely idea of chinese but he understood a word perfume and he put two and two together and began to laugh so that was Nabiki's new name "cool name Perfume" he said between laughs.

"shut up it isn't funny Saotome" she replied

"actually is Kuonji now" Ranma said

"you got married with Ukyo?" Nabiki asked she recognized her mistake when Ranma turned green

"man that was sick" Ranma replied "who you think I am, Uchaan is my mother now" Ranma explained, Nabiki then realized that the same thing that occurred to her occurred to him probably he waked up some day remembering all of his past life

Kyra was confused she didn't knew japanese but Pur fum was talking in flawless japanese and she didn't studied "maybe she is using a translating spell"

"so what about your life" Ranma asked

"not much but now I understand a little better mother and grandmother trained me to be the best warrior of all the amazons" Nabiki replied

"care to test it against a master" Ranma said "I challenge you" Ranma said without thinking in the consequences

"ok" she said and then she took a battle stance Ranma also took a battle stance

Kyra was confused about this turn of events "she must have challenged him she wanted him to become her airen" she mused with a bit of envy he was a hunk and for his stance he was a great fighter

When Ranma began to practice with Ukyo he wasn't so keen in fight women but after years of practice he lost that feeling and now he could defend himself from women attacks but now Nabiki was a better fighter than the old shampoo he evaded her initial kick but that was really close.

Nabiki saw when he evaded her kick "good but not enough kashu tenshin amaguriken" she shouted when she performed her technique Ranma barely could evade her attack and that's only because he improved his own amaguriken technique

He could use the shiryu shoten ha but that would endanger her so he lunched a ki blast Nabiki concentrated her own ki and returned the blast Ranma evaded it but the ki blast hit his arm then he launched himself to Nabiki in a flying kick

The sounds of fight interrupted Shampoo and Ukyo they went to check about what was that noise they were speechless their children were fighting Shampoo was calm, she was sure that Pur fum would be the victorious.

Nabiki saw the kick that was easy to dodge she jumped but when she landed she tripped with a stone and fell in a small pond and disappeared from view

Ranma was worried where Nabiki went then he saw that he was being observed by all the amazons in a mix of wonder and desire that's was the cue for Ukyo for grab him out the hell of here it looked that Ranma(father) wasn't here and she didn't want little Ranma pass for the same troubles, so they ran.

Nabiki cursed her luck "just this time to the effect to wear off" she meowed angrily she hated her curse who could think that jusenkyo curses could be hereditable she used waterproof soap for events but since that soap wasn't cheap she used as little as possible so the effect wear off a little soon.

Cologne saw all this she shook her head "this was unexpected" she considered "I think its time to talk with Pur fum about her origins" she thought then she grabbed the angry cat and took her to the nearest hut.


End file.
